My Spotlight
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Ryan's been in a secret relationship for so long that it's become second nature. He's been with said person since 8th grade! Now that someone else seems to be interested, will he finally have the courage to tell his friends about them? RyanKelsi TG CT ZS


**My Spotlight**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own High School Musical… Everything goes to Disney. This idea, however, is MINE! I thought of this fanfic, and several others, right after High School Musical 2._

_THIS IS MY FIRST HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL FIC!_

* * *

Everyone looks up to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez as the Perfect Couple. Which they are, everyone knows they are. They are each other's spotlight. When on stage, it isn't as if they're performing for others; it's as if there's only the two of them.

Without Troy, Gabriella wouldn't have been able to go through with the musical or tryout, much less. She would never have been able to get over her stage fright and would simply be in the Decathlon Team.

Without Gabriella, Troy wouldn't have given the musical a second thought. Even more, he wouldn't have been able to stand against the status quo and do something else other than basketball.

Their attention is solely for the other.

Ever since Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie finally realized the obvious sexual tension around them they've been inseparable.

Chad is helping Taylor loosen up and Taylor aids Chad with schoolwork. Chad introduces Taylor to the social life and she climbs up the said ladder. Chad, similarly, climbs up the academic ladder, his grades improving dramatically.

Without Chad, Taylor would still be a schoolgirl with attitude; now her sarcasm has calmed down and she's more friendly, not just an irritable know-it-all.

Chad isn't viewed as a stereotypical dumb jock anymore. Now that Taylor's helped him manage his time to get his homework done **on time**, others tend to see him differently.

Even my sister, Sharpay Evans, has found it in her to give the spotlight to someone else. Not her little brother, definitely not!

Zeke Baylor has the seal of approval of the ever picky princess.

Her praise for his baking makes the poor guy blush. She is, undoubtedly, the crème brûlée of his eyes.

Zeke has been after my sister since freshman year! I'm glad he finally caught her attention. Ever since she became his girlfriend my big sis has mellowed down quite a bit.

She's no longer a stuck-up ice queen. Well, not that stuck-up anyways.

Zeke has managed to melt the frosty exterior it took her years to build because of everyone's critique.

What about me? Well, I have had **my** spotlight since junior high. (Although, we first met in elementary school.) She's been my support for so long that I rarely take the time to appreciate how lucky I am. I never took the time to think what could happen if someone else realized what a marvelous person she is.

I glare at Jason Cross as he takes her hat off, running his fingers through her silky brown hair. At the beginning of high school, when I asked her why she hid her beautiful hair, she answered because it was only for me to value. I see her move his hand away (that's my girl!). He tells her something but she laughs, shaking her head, her silky tresses spreading around.

Whenever I feel down, she's always there for me. Whenever I want to rave and rant about how annoying my twin is when she disses **my** girl (her), she'll listen until I've calmed down. Then she'll take my hands with hers and assure me that it doesn't matter what Sharpay says.

Even though she said this, I saw how it tore her apart when she realized what my sister did to her beautiful song. I wish I could have comforted her. But not in front of everyone…

Why? Well, if no one has figured it out yet, even though Kelsi Nielson and I, Ryan Evans, have been going out since eighth grade, it has remained a secret. My sister would have a tantrum if she found out. During that time, we were worlds apart; **no one** would have accepted our relationship…

Now she has been hanging out with Gaby and Taylor and, since they hang with their respective boyfriends, it leaves her with Jason. Even though popularity doesn't seem to be that big of an issue anymore, Kelsi and I have been hiding our relationship for so long that it's become second nature.

This, of course, has its consequences. _People_, coughJasoncough, think Kelsi is single while others coughChadcoughTroycough think I'm gay. Seriously, me, gay. Just because I have a better fashion sense than they do they believe I'm homosexual. (Well, that's the consequence in having a sister like Sharpay.) It doesn't bother me much because I really don't care what they think. In fact, it's sort of convenient; it keeps unwanted girls away from me. However, it **doesn't** help me with my current predicament: Jason.

* * *

It's almost summer time. In fact, there's only three days left until summer break. I have to somehow manage to convince my sister to get Kelsi a job at our parents' Summer Resort **and** make it seem like it's her idea. Shouldn't be too hard… I just hope I can avoid suspicion…

* * *

On the last day of school, Sharpay tells Kelsi the news. She's going to be the replacement for our old pianist this summer. She's pleasantly shocked.

I steal a look and wink.

She smiles her secret smile which is reserved only for me.

'Tonight,' I mouth. We'll celebrate tonight.

She nods subtly before I turn to follow Sharpay.

* * *

Kelsi called to cancel our plans. It seems that Troy and his boys have invited 'the girls' to hang out at the pizza parlor.

I strain to keep my voice steady.

She apologizes, saying that she couldn't come up with an excuse.

I know what a horrible liar my girl is so I say it's fine, even though it's not. She has never, in all our three years together, _she's_ **never** canceled on _me_. I've had to cancel on her on numerous occasions because of Sharpay, but she's always made time for me.

Half an hour later, I've made up my mind. I grab the keys to my car and head for the local pizza parlor I know the basketball players always hang out in. I look inside as I pass by. What I see there makes my blood run cold.

Jason's leaning in to whisper something in my girlfriend's ear.

Kelsi turns and her lips meet his. Jason's hand snakes to her neck and brings her closer.

That's about as much as I can take. I step on the gas pedal.

* * *

Sharpay drives us to Lava Springs. As soon as Kelsi sees me, she sneaks a smile.

I smile indifferently. Seeing her face fall, my heart clenches, but then I remember last night. I turn to follow Sharpay. I'm not upset with her. I'm not even pissed at Jason. No, of course not. Why would I be mad at him? It's not his fault he assumes she's single.

After all, no one has **ever** caught us; we've been **very** careful.

No, I can't even be mad at him because he's not to blame, but I know who is.

Me.

I'm the one who's always insisted Kelsi and I keep our relationship a secret even though a large part of me wants the whole world to know that she is my girlfriend. Even though all I wanted was to take her in my arms during the after party Sharpay and I threw when the last performance of the Winter Musical was complete. This is all my fault…

How can I blame Jason for wanting such a great girl? He's well aware of her and appreciates her; I've been seeing him try to court her for the past few months and done nothing about it. Kelsi once asked me if I was bothered by it. I had answered no. Well, guess what? I lied. So sue me. I didn't want to seem like the clichéd jealous boyfriend. Plus, I trusted her not to let him take advantage.

Of course there were many times I wanted to break his hand. For instance, the time he touched her hair at the end of the final basketball game.

Well, this is all going to change. I've had enough of him flirting with my girl. I will not abide this all throughout senior year too. No, this will not go on much longer. I'm too selfish. Kelsi is the one person I never want to share. I'll share just about anything, anyone, else, but not her. I don't care what my sister or anyone else says anymore. I'm going to tell everyone Kelsi is my girlfriend.

* * *

Okay Ryan, you can do this. Breathe in, breathe out.

I asked Kelsi to meet with me the night after the _Midsummer Night's Talent Show_. She gladly agreed. We met in a secluded spot. She hugs me and whispers congratulations before pulling me down, lowering my lips to hers.

As soon as they meet it's like I'm in heaven, as cheesy as that sounds. It's just that, when I have her in my arms, nothing matters anymore, nothing except the two of us.

She asks me what's wrong.

I don't know how she knows something was troubling me before (nerves) because now I can feel a goofy smile on my face. I give her another peck. Looking into her eyes, I find myself admitting my unnecessary jealousy, the anger I have for myself, and how I want our secret relationship to finally be revealed.

She listens with a patience that's unnerving.

I've never felt cautious around her but now I wonder what her reaction will be. It's stupid of me to panic, of course. As soon as I finish, Kelsi smiles brilliantly.

She takes me in her arms and asks me if I'm sure.

What did I say? I have the **best** girl ever. I confirm and ask her if **she's** okay with it.

She answers that she's always been ready.

I feel guilty at that but her smile tells me it's been worth it. Her smile makes me feel like I can take on **anything**. It's her smile that gives me courage to do everything, from plays with my sister to teaching dance classes behind my sister's back.

Now it's giving me the bravery I need to stand up to our friends and tell them the truth about Kelsi and I.

Even though I'm always up on stage with her, it feels as if I'm working backstage for her. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as she's with me, none of it matters. Just as Gabriella is for Troy and Troy for Gabriella, always there for each other, Kelsi is **my** spotlight.

* * *

I pick up Kelsi for our first day as seniors. My sister is startled that I've decided to drive to school myself for a change.

Getting out of the car, I take Kelsi's hand within my own.

As we make our way to 'our' group, everyone stares as they take in Kelsi and I walking towards them **together**, **holding hands**.

For once, **we** are the center of attention, **we** have everyone's eyes on us; the spotlight's on us as we face them **together**.

_It's the beginning of a new school year, the end of secrets, and the continuation of the rest of our lives._

* * *

_When I first finished writing this I wasn't that sure how I felt about it. Now that I came back to edit and post it, I find that I really like it. I hope everyone who's reading this does to._

_I have loved the idea of Ryan and Kelsi as a couple since the first movie. When High School Musical 2 came out, I was bombarded with idea after idea._

_This is the first of five fanfics that I hope to post up before High School Musical 3 comes out._

_If I get between five and ten reviews before next Friday, I'll be sure to post up the next fic sooner! So, if you are interested in reading my future Ryan and Kelsi fics just add me to your "Author Alerts."_

_Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think!_

_Eli_


End file.
